Free Will
by AngeloftheOdd
Summary: Kabuto refuses to give in to Orochimaru, but can he withstand his own awakening desires for the Snake Lord? OroKabu.
1. Prologue

**Free Will**

**By AngeloftheOdd**

**Prologue:**

How long had he been like this? Days? Weeks? Months? He wasn't sure anymore. He was terrified of this uncertainty. This loss of control.

Vaguely, he could recall the cold, expressionless face of the creature that had called itself Sasori. The soft tinkling of bells. His instincts had told him to flee, but some force had bound him to where he stood. A voice, deep and hollow, had commanded him to move and, despite the screaming resistance in his head, he had taken several steps forward. Limbs manipulated like a child's toy.

What had he done, unwittingly, after that time? Where was he now?

Vividly, the events previous came to him. His adoptive father had sent him to retrieve specimens of a healing plant for use at Konoha's hospital. He remembered arguing with him-such a trivial chore was beneath him now. He was fourteen, ready to finally pass the Chuunin Exams. He needed to prepare for them. Not waste time playing errand-boy.

He'd been slapped hard across the face for his arrogance. Saving the lives of those in the village, he was told, was more important than some loathsome exam designed for molding more children into killers. A test that fostered the egos of those who passed. After all, what was the pride of the greatest shinobi if there was no one there to tend his wounds should he fall in battle? The medic's path was one of humility and compassion. It was a thankless position to hold, but a most necessary one. _Never forget, Kabuto, the mightiest of warriors rely on us for their survival. Whether they recognize it or not. _

So he had left. Angry. Bitter. What good was it to serve a purpose that one did not even believe in? His father despised conflict above all else, and yet, it was he who cared for the injured shinobi. Overlooked and under-appreciated, as the village fawned over its hero's miraculous recovery. _He is strong. I knew he would pull through._

Despite his growing disgust, he had done as asked. Venturing far from Konoha to acquire the needed ingredients. He had insisted on going alone. Confident in his own abilities. He remembered wishing he had not been so headstrong.

Now, he was hiding in the shadows. Watching. Waiting. Shivering in the damp underbrush. Unable to wrench himself from his task.

A rustle of fabric. The glimmer of movement. Someone had discovered him. And all he could do was stare ahead, blank-eyed.

Golden eyes shining brightly through the foggy haze of his clouded thoughts. Twin pinpoints of candle-light guiding him down this dark and treacherous path of confusion.

A voice. Gentle. Calming. Easing him back to the waking world. Back to himself.

"What are you doing out here all alone, child?"

"I've lost my way."

It was his own voice that had responded to the question, but it sounded distant. The words had spilled forth from his lips without him forming a thought. As if someone spoke through him. But nonetheless, the statement was painfully true.

He was met with a soft laugh.

"Is that so? Is that the reason you've been clumsily spying on me for the past few days?"

A cool hand rested on his forehead. Waves of nausea coursed through his body. Shuddering violently as reality jolted suddenly and violently back into focus.

"Much better isn't it?"

He glanced up at the man who stood before him. White skin that seemed to take on a warm and angelic glow in the moonlight. A statuesque figure that carried himself with the mien of a lord. A face of flawless beauty, whose features were softened by an inquisitive and almost amused expression. Curtained by long, black hair that shimmered as he tilted his head to regard him.

"I don't understand. I'm sorry."

The way the stranger looked at him made him uneasy. It was like he was sizing him up.

"It appears that you were under the control of a most devious person. I released you from his technique. Cut the strings, so to speak."

"Who was he? What did he do to me?"

"It's a rather specialized genjutsu. What a fool he is to think that I wouldn't recognize his_ unique _signature. His name is Sasori of the Red Sand and I'm afraid I am the cause of your unpleasant situation. We were aquaintances once, he and I. Unfortunately, we parted on less than friendly terms. My name is Orochimaru."

His blood ran cold. He had heard that name spoken in fear-filled whispers through-out Konoha. A mad-man. A cunning murderer who had a penchant for abducting unwary people and using them in painful and hideous experiments. One of the Legendary Three.

But, Orochimaru was a monster. Surely, this couldn't be the same man they had spoken of.

"Do you not have a name, boy? It's only proper etiquette to return the courtesy when someone introduces themselves..."

"Yakushi. Yakushi Kabuto."

He adjusted his glasses before quickly adding:

"Sir."

Something flashed in the man's eyes.

"Well, Yakushi Kabuto. You must be something quite special if Sasori chose you."

"Not really, Sir. I can't imagine why he did so. I was only gathering plants for the village. Quite the menial task, really."

"Your family are medical ninja, isn't that correct? Are you training to become one as well?"

"Yes."

He couldn't hold back the contempt in his tone.

"What is wrong? Is that not the path that you wish to follow?"

"No."

"Then why do you pursue it?"

"Because my father...the man who raised me...he wishes it."

"I see. Do you have no dreams...no convictions of your own? How is following his desires any different from what Sasori did to you?"

He shifted uncomfortably. Indeed, Orochimaru's words made perfect sense to him. It was a justified question.

"I do not want for my skills to go unnoticed by those I serve. Nor do I want to throw my life blindly away for some pointless power-struggle between countries.

"We are not so different, child."

"But you...you're a Sennin! I'm just some war orphan that Konoha felt obligated to take in!"

Orochimaru's laughter was dark, yet somehow strangely sweet.

"As was I once. You can prove that you're more than that. You could help aide me with my research. Together, we could become stronger."

He hesitated. Become stronger? The man was already renowned and notorious throughout the Land of Fire. What could someone such as himself possibly contribute?

"Think about my offer. I wouldn't want you to feel pressured. After all, I freed you from Sasori's binds not to simply bend you to my will. The choice will be yours alone."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

Four years. Nothing in Konoha ever changed. Everything remained the same. Children were born. People died. Wars ravaged the lands. The sun rose and it set. Just like it always had been. A sad and predictable rhythm. A tedious and uneventful dance towards the inevitable.

For all the people he had met-all the shinobi he had gathered information on-one thing stood out glaringly clear to him: they were all afraid of change. Not a single one could see beyond personal glory or revenge, thinly veiled as village or clan pride. A catalogue of useless fools. Why Orochimaru was so certain that he'd find his answers there was beyond him. He doubted that it was anything to do with sentimentality or nostalgia. As much as the Sennin tried to make it seem like his plans were carefully organized, Kabuto knew it was nothing more than his lord's whims. The simple desire to provoke. To prod. To observe. To experiment. Revenge against the Hokage was only a bonus. A prize he could boast once he was through with his game.

A deadly game, Kabuto himself had chosen to partake in. One he had no intention of losing.

"Are you so sure this is what you want?"

Orochimaru's smile could be dangerously seductive.

"To destroy the village that took you in as one of their own?"

"I've never been one of them, Lord Orochimaru."

"You told me once that you would follow me no matter where that path should lead. How far are you willing to go, Kabuto?"

"All the way, Lord Orochimaru."

Such words always placated the Snake Sennin, but in this case they were true. While he knew that Orochimaru was only entertaining him at the moment-both out of questioning loyalty and a lack of anything better to do-Kabuto found that his replies, no matter how calculated, were always honest when it came to him. Even when the Sennin was trying to toy with him like a cat playing with its prey.

"You intrigue me, Kabuto. Why is it that you choose to stay with me?"

"Because I want to."

"Is that all?"

With languid movements, the snake lord came up behind him. Hands caressing his chest. Sliding up his shirt. Nails lightly brushing the sensitive skin there. Kabuto commanded his body not to arch into the attention. He would not be seduced. Would not be claimed in such a manner. That was not his purpose here.

Yet he could understand how easily others had given into Orochimaru's will.

"Are you nervous, Kabuto? There's no shame in enjoying yourself."

"Perhaps not. But all the same, I feel this is neither the time nor the place."

Clearly, Orochimaru was not used to rejection. Kabuto felt himself shoved roughly against the wall. The Sennin's tone became predatory.

"You know I could simply take what I want from you."

His tongue smacked wetly against his captive's cheek.

"But you won't, will you? It wouldn't be satisfying for you to force me against my will."

No. Kabuto had witnessed the ways in which Orochimaru procured his victims. The man was a master of seduction. Of temptation. Of false hopes and promises. And once his web was spun, it was impossible to get free. Flattery. Soft words. Feathery touches that, he hated to admit were starting to cause his skin to tingle with an intense flush. These were his most powerful weapons.

Orochimaru withdrew from him. The sudden break of contact left Kabuto both relieved and yet oddly disappointed.

"You are so perceptive, Kabuto. That's why I have a proposal for you."

The younger man eyed him skeptically.

"What kind of proposal?"

"You're different from the others. You see things that they do not. I want you to help me plan our next attack. I want your input and insight."

_Is that all?_

He was offering him the position of adviser, yet this was the first time he'd been allowed in Orochimaru's private quarters. The first time, in fact, he'd even been allowed to visit the secret Sound Village. Surely, this was another game. A test. Orochimaru did not give his trust so easily.

So that's what his advances had been about.

Why did the fact that the Sennin had attempted to gain his favour through sex irk him so much? He knew by now to expect nothing less from the man. Master manipulator that he was. But the sting that Orochimaru would believe he'd fall for such deceit burned deep.

Or had he actually believed for one brief moment that the Sennin had found him attractive?

"I'll gladly offer you my services, Lord Orochimaru. If you deem them helpful to our goals."

_I admire you greatly. But I will not grant you the one thing that is mine alone. You will not have that kind of control over me._

Orochimaru licked his lips.

"Wonderful. I knew I could count on you, Kabuto."

_No you didn't. You still don't. But you will._


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

Candlelight filled the room with a warm glow. Staring into the bright flame. Hypnotized by the way it danced. A nightly habit that cleared Kabuto's mind of thought. Allowing for him to finally drift into slumber.

But lately, it only served to increase his restlessness. It reminded him of Orochimaru. The way he obsessively watched the melting wax as it pooled into a formless shape. A constant reminder that time was fleeting. That everything, one day, must burn away to nothingness. And so, he would light yet another when the former had served its purpose. The same way he used his followers. The way he used the vessels he inhabited.

Rationalizing Orochimaru's actions, however, still did nothing to take from the effect the flames had on his eyes. Did nothing to prevent the way the light kissed his body like a lover. As if even the light craved to touch him.

No doubt, Orochimaru was beautiful. For all his life, Kabuto had never used that word to describe another being. The first slice of the scalpel into the yielding flesh of a patient. The intricacies of the human brain. The success of a difficult operation. These things, he had considered beautiful. What did it matter how the man looked on the outside when, underneath, he was the same network of nerves, sinews and veins as everyone else? But should he be laid bare before him on the dissection table, would he really find anything resembling human inside?

There were times Kabuto was certain that the Sennin was demonic. And other times he believed him almost divine. Could one be both?

Perhaps he was neither.

The only thing he was convinced of was that, despite his best efforts, thoughts of Orochimaru were creeping more and more into his daily routine.

He wanted to curse the bastard for it. But deep down, he knew that this torture was of his own doing. Was he seriously considering Orochimaru's _other_ proposal? No. He would not give him that power. He couldn't afford to fall into that trap.

His cheeks burned at the memory. It had taken every ounce of his will power to resist that touch. It had felt exquisite. What would he have done had he allowed for Orochimaru to continue? How would it feel to have that skillful tongue exploring his naked skin? To have those sharp nails digging into his shoulder blades? To have that perfect body pressed taut against his own?

Kabuto moaned as he shifted in his bed. What had begun as a dull ache in his groin, was now an urgent throb.

He felt so horribly ashamed. Not for his body's natural yearnings, but for his mind's unnatural ones. Sex was not something that ranked high on his priorities. He had never given it much thought. Assuming that he would likely perform the act out of duty to some woman his father would undoubtedly deem a proper wife for him. But now, he couldn't imagine wanting anyone the way he wanted Orochimaru.

His body was screaming for relief. Wrapping his hand around himself, he closed his eyes. Stroking in a slow, deliberate rhythm. Would Orochimaru have allowed for him to fill his hand in such a manner? Would he have pressed those slender fingers tight around him? Manipulating his sex if he could not do so with his mind?

Or would Kabuto have allowed it to go further? Permitting the Sennin to violate his inexperienced mouth as he knelt before him. Playing the obedient servant. Giving Orochimaru the illusion of control.

He worked his hand faster. Sweat forming across his brow. Head thrown back as he bit down on his lower lip.

What would Orochimaru give to see him like this now? Would he watch him with his usual detached amusement? Or would he be unable to resist the temptation of easing his spy's mounting arousal? Spreading him wide and filling him completley. Making him beg for it like a common whore. Infecting him like a disease. Poisoning him with a thousand venomous lies of adoration and belonging. As if he was the only one that mattered at all to him.

No. He would make himself the only one Orochimaru would want. Would need. Then he would allow for the Sennin to take him. Because he it would be what he wanted.

More than he had ever wanted anything else before.

Panting furiously, he let out a ragged gasp. Whispering out Orochimaru's name like a prayer as he brought himself to climax.

The candle flickered. Casting an inky shadow across his face, like phantom fingers.

Just for tonight, he would pretend that his prayer had been heard.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

Research. To learn as much as possible about the world around them. To discover all the secrets. The unending quest for knowledge. These ideals seemed noble to Kabuto. Knowledge, after all, was real power. Orochimaru was one of the few people who truly understood that sentiment.

At first, he had believed that the Sennin was using his experiments as an excuse to torture. That he took sadistic joy in watching those loyal to him give their last breaths for him. But it became clear that this was not his intention. Frustration creased his face whenever a test failed. Failure was not something Orochimaru tolerated well. Especially his own. The search for mastering every jutsu would take decades-or longer. It seemed only natural to Kabuto that the snake lord would seek immortality. Others might use such a gift to make the world tremble at their feet. But Kabuto knew better. Orochimaru's only fear was his own demise. Forever locked in a battle with time. Kabuto believed that he had a right to his pride. To go against nature's design. The Sennin was a man of rare brilliance. Of the type that came around once every few centuries. If Orochimaru needed more time, he would help him get it.

The first time he had walked in on the Sennin at work in his laboratory, he had been met with a deadly look. Without a word, he had let himself in, strolling over to where Orochimaru stood. And a dying subject lay. He was humoured this indulgence, curiosity getting the better of the snake lord. Intently watching him. Becoming the new focus of his interest.

Kabuto rested his hand on the prone figure's heart. Focusing his chakra. Smiling as the vital signs returned to normal.

"Amazing, Kabuto. And here I thought you'd given up on the medical field."

"You are excellent motivation, Lord Orochimaru. With all due respect, though, you are far too aggressive with your approach. In your haste, you tore that man's left ventrical."

"Perhaps a more delicate hand is required."

"I can assist you. If you wish."

"You never fail to surprise me, Kabuto. I wonder what else you are keeping from me."

"I hide nothing from you, Lord Orochimaru."

"That may be the case, but you won't mind if I supervise you while you're working in here."

"Of course not. But I assure you that sabotage is not part of my agenda."

"Oh, Kabuto. Do you really think so poorly of me? I only want to see the full extent of your medical prowess."

_If only that was the full reason..._

"As you wish."

Orochimaru took a step back, brushing a few stray wisps of hair away from his eyes. He scanned the room before easing his back up against the large wooden desk. Arms folding across his chest.

"You see, Kabuto. I have many volunteers who wish to acquire the power only I can give them. Unfortunately, the survival rate among those subjects is low. Of course, they are all aware of the risks involved, but still, I hate breaking the promises I have made to them."

"It shouldn't be too difficult to solve that problem, Lord Orochimaru. First of all, I would recommend getting some new equipment. The tools you use are out-dated and are not as hygienic as they could be. Konoha's hospital has a surplus of supplies. I'm sure they wouldn't take too much notice if some of their inventory should go missing."

"You sound awfully confident about that."

"The staff isn't as observant as they should be."

"But you are."

"It's one of the reasons you keep me around, is it not?"

Orochimaru smirked.

"Well well, Kabuto. You haven't perchance been keeping tabs on me have you? Those pathetic little cards of yours...have you got me catalogued in there as well?"

"No. Of course not. That would be foolish. If they ever fell into the wrong hands all our plans could be compromised."

"Pity. I would so love to see what else you think you know about me. Although, your precaution are most appreciated. I've come to expect nothing less from you."

_You don't know what to expect from me, Lord Orochimaru._


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

Konoha's budding leaves. The young Chuunin whose youth and un-jaded vision offered limitless promise. Kabuto had to wonder if Orochimaru truly saw it that way. He had once been told by the Sennin that there was nothing to be found in that village save for mediocrity and mental restraint. These missions for collecting data were starting to feel like a test. That he would dutifully perform any pointless chore that he had been asked to do. He was just shy of nineteen. How long did Orochimaru really expect him to keep this act up?

Besides, Orochimaru would never be satisfied with common stock. Especially when he already possessed a flower of exceptional beauty and rarity.

Kimimaro.

Who would one day bloom into his full potential. Only to be plucked. Like all exotic flora, it took a careful hand to nurture and coax him. Orochimaru had done well in providing him that.

But even the most well-kept flower can begin to wither and die...

The snake lord always had a back-up plan. Of all the likely candidate in Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke was going to be the one to catch Orochimaru's eye. During Kabuto's subsequent "recon missions" to the Akatsuki, he had learned how the Sennin had wished to possess the Sharingan. He had attempted to overpower Sasuke's older brother, Itachi, but had been unsuccessful. It would only be a matter of time before the mark of power was bestowed upon the younger Uchiha.

And Kimimaro would be cast aside.

Still, it did little to prevent Orochimaru from requesting Kabuto's assistance in assessing Kimimaro's health. After all, he was still the ideal vessel. And he was needed for the upcoming attack on Konoha. Or so Kabuto kept telling himself.

There was no question that the snake lord doted on the boy. And even though the soft-spoken and always compliant Kimimaro seemed to genuinely trust and care for him in his own strange way, Kabuto found his mere presence insufferable.

So Orochimaru constantly found new reasons to send him his way.

"How am I doing today, doctor?"

"Honestly, your complaints of dizziness and lethargy concern me. But it's not uncommon for such symptoms to appear when one has overexerted themselves. I can run a few tests, but I'm sure you'll be in top shape by the time your services are required."

"That is a relief to hear. Thank you, Dr. Kabuto. I can see why Orochimaru values you so highly."

_Does he now?_

"Did he tell you that, Kimimaro?"

"I have known him most of my life. I can just sense it."

"It's always nice to know my work is appreciated."

_But is that the real reason I do this?_

"Dr. Kabuto...I wanted to tell you something."

"Yes?"

"I don't take much to gossip, but I overheard Yoroi saying that Orochimaru considers you second in command. If that is so, he has not shared such information with me, but that is not my worry. Apparently, Yoroi believes this and it makes him angry. He believes he deserves the title. I thought I should tell you. You've been so kind to me and I do not trust that man. You should use caution around him."

_Yoroi. Yes. Always, the spoiled child who thought everything should be handed to him on a silver platter. No surprise there..._

"I'll keep that in mind, Kimimaro. Thank you."

So that was the way it was in the Sound. Every man for himself. Kabuto had always viewed the world in such a manner. Even Kimimaro grasped that concept. Yet he seemed to think him his friend. How could someone be so naive? Or was it simply that he was so sure of his own worth that he felt no threat from the medical ninja? Somehow, he believed that it was Orochimaru that kept Kimimaro at ease around him. Like a loyal dog that only attacked when its master was in danger. Or if he commanded it. Little did the boy know how much information he revealed about his master just by being in Kabuto's presence.

_You are exceptional Kimimaro. But that isn't going to be enough to save you. Already he is contemplating his next move. And with it, acquiring his next prospect._

"So, _doctor_, what is your diagnosis?"

Kimimaro's face seemed to light up.

"Lord Orochimaru...I'm feeling much better. Dr. Kabuto seems to think this will pass."

"Wonderful."

"Can I continue my training now, my lord?"

Orochimaru's gaze fell on the medic.

"Well._ Can _he, Kabuto?"

"Just don't over-do it. Okay, Kimimaro?"

The boy nodded. Bowing low before taking his leave.

"You're an excellent liar, Kabuto. Giving that child false hope just to keep him dedicated to our cause."

Kabuto adjusted his glasses and set aside his research notes.

"It's far too early to tell, Lord Orochimaru. His unique physical structure makes it almost impossible to examine him correctly."

"So why did you not tell him that? Surely it wasn't out of concern for his feelings."

"We need him for the next stage of our plans. Mind over matter is a powerful thing."

Orochimaru chuckled.

"You fail to realize that he would go with us regardless of his condition. His loyalty is unparallelled."

"Perhaps. But that will be of little benefit to him if the curse mark really is affecting him."

"You think you would make a better candidate, Kabuto?"

"No. I don't ask for such power. In fact, I don't ask for anything in return from you."

_Only that you trust me. Let me help you. You are formidable, but you can't walk this path alone..._

_Kabuto...you ask for so much more than anyone else entrusted to my care..._

"Lord Orochimaru, I only wish for our plans to succeed."

_You need my rationality. My level head. Someone has to keep you from taking foolish risks..._

"How humble, Kabuto."

_I put so much faith in the others because they are bound to me. They have little choice but to serve me. You, however, have no such incentive. Perhaps I should give you some..._


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

The laboratory was the only place that was truly his. The comfortable familiarity of sharp steel. The sting of pungent cleanliness. Sterile neutrality. Cold perfection. Here, it was he who was in charge.

True peace of mind was something difficult to come by in the Sound Village. Kabuto was forever watching his back. On constant alert, lest one of Orochimaru's minions think his back a good place to stick a kunai. It was clear that he was not popular. While Kimimaro may have treated him with respect and reverence, his squad had a rather different attitude towards him. Sakon and Kidomaru seemed to particularaly view him with disdain. Both men had vile tempers and a deep-rooted sense of pride. It was bad enough that they had been humiliated by Kimimaro and forced to serve him, but having to take orders from some nerd was reprehensible. What was Orochimaru thinking when he added the medic to his already impressive ranks? He wasn't even worthy of having the curse mark bestowed upon him.

Tayuya had bluntly pointed out that they should be grateful for even receiving medical attention. Kabuto was most definitely a creep, but he had saved Dosu's life during a procedure he'd undergone. Jirobo had agreed. If Orochimaru and Kimimaro trusted him then so should they.

Kabuto was painfully aware of their feelings towards him. The four, while unquestionably strong, were not the most quiet of ninja. Knowing Sakon, his loud remarks were likely meant to be overheard by him. He was an annoying and arrogant bastard, but Kabuto was not going to concern himself with such childish taunts.

Yoroi, however, warranted special caution. They had been teammates for several years, giving the man ample opportunity to have witnessed Kabuto's full range of attacks. And he was more aware than most of his real personality. They had never been friends. Yoroi and Misumi were more often than naught used to working alone together without him. Kabuto was not a fighter, but he excelled in stealth. Oftentimes, it was his careful planning and surprise attacks that had gotten the trio through the worst of their training and missions.

It was no secret that Yoroi would have been an utter failure of a shinobi if it weren't for his two teammates. Kabuto firmly believed the pair had only been approached by Orochimaru in the first place because of him. The temptation of power was something Yoroi wouldn't have been able to resist. And Misumi was spineless. He'd follow Yoroi anywhere just to appease his bully of a friend. Utterly pathetic.

Kabuto, for all his seriousness, could not be accused of lacking a sense of humor. When Orochimaru had informed him that Misumi was his next subject, he had promised to give the man an ability he was most deserving of.

"Can you really do this for me, Kabuto? I'll be able to move my body the way a snake does?"

"Something like that, Misumi."

_People can finally see you for the worm that you are..._

How easy it had been to cut into him. To alter his very genetic make-up and reshape him into something of his own design. Misumi. His first masterpiece.

Yoroi would be jealous. It wouldn't be long before he too would come to seek the surgical alteration. Always craving something more than everyone else. Taking whatever he wanted from those physically weaker. Believing himself the center of the team. Blind to the fact that he was nothing but a drain on them. Basking in their glory. Claiming it as his own. Bloating his ego on the attention like some hideous leech.

Kabuto smiled to himself as he rinsed the blood from his scalpel. Careful to keep the blade in top condition. Everything needed to be perfect.

_Oh, Yoroi, you will demand that I make you superior to Misumi in every aspect. I promise you, my best work yet will be on you._


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

How long had it been since he had seen the sun? No matter how bright the daylight outside may be, the main lair of the Sound Village was always shrouded in darkness. Sometimes, Kabuto lost all concept of time when he was there. As he walked the dimly-lit corridors, he recalled his last visit to Konoha. The last time he had felt the warm breeze of Summer on his skin.

"You, Misumi and Yoroi have been gone for quite some time, Kabuto."

"I've already told you, father. We've been training."

"You look terribly pale. Is there something troubling you?"

"I haven't been sleeping well, that's all. Must be the excitement getting to me."

"Kabuto. I've noticed that some of my medical supplies have vanished. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?"

"No, father. If I needed something I would have asked you."

"Of course. It was a foolish question. I must have misplaced them. My memory isn't what it used to be."

The old man would have no choice but to believe him. After all, he was his only son. By blood or not. Someone had to carry on the Yakushi name, and with it, the family profession. How lamentable that the man who had raised him couldn't even tell when he was lying to him.

How ironic that the one man he did speak the truth to regarded him still with a subtle suspicion. He despised the way the Sennin's gaze would seek to catch him in some lie. Some small deception.

"You must have remarkable belief in yourself to perform such risky operations on two of your oldest companions. Either that or you're far more callous than I originally thought."

"It was what they wanted, Lord Orochimaru. You as well. How could I refuse?"

"Kabuto, why is it that you never address me properly? It's customary to bow before ones leader."

"Forgive my rudeness I had come to believe that you viewed me as something more than a mere subordinate. That my actions spoke far louder than simple gestures of respect."

Nonetheless, he knelt down. The glint in Orochimaru's eyes was murderous. Had he pushed him too far this time?

_This is what you've been craving to see, isn't it?_

"That's not how things work around here, Kabuto. You seem to forget exactly what it is I have done for you."

"No, Lord Orochimaru. I am grateful for everything."

"Don't thank me yet. I haven't given you what you truly need yet."

_No it is what you truly need. But I am happy to give it to you, Lord Orochimaru._

"I've let you make your own choices from the very beginning, Kabuto. My observations have lead me to think that you suffer greatly for that decision. I've heard the way you call out my name."

_So you won't even allow me those private moments, either. I see now the game you are playing. _

"Forgive my insolence."

"Kabuto, how do you propose that I deal with this situation?"

_Yes. Pretend that it is my choice. Like I have another option. No matter. I suppose I have denied you, and myself, for long enough._

"Well, I'd say that it's the leader's prerogative to teach his subordinate his place."

_Don't be gentle. Not with that mocking affection of yours. I won't pretend that this is anything other than what it is: a battle of wills. I won't delude myself into loving you..._

"Percisely why I chose you. That is exactly what I _should_ do."

_If you were like the others. But it doesn't seem as if you can be broken, Kabuto. Would you really allow for it to go this far if you were planning to betray me? Or are shame and humiliation so far beyond you now?_

Long fingers entwined around the medic's hair.

"Is that what you really want, Kabuto?"

"Yes."

_But on my terms._

_Why do you not tremble at my touch? Or give into it fully? You do not fear me. Nor do you worship me. It's of little consequence...I will make you scream one way or another._

"You are going to do exactly what I tell you to, Kabuto. Understood?"

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru."

"Do not think that I won't hesitate to kill you."

"I belong to you. To do with as you please."

"You'd do best to remember that, Kabuto."

_My beautiful liar..._


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Pain was not something Kabuto was accustomed to experiencing. Ever the cautious one, he had avoided conflict throughout most of his career as a shinobi. The cut-throat competition of the Chuunin Exams had left him with a few minor injuries, all of which were easily healed after he had gathered his needed information. Annoying at best.

But Orochimaru could make pain seem exquisite. Each hot lick of the candle's flame, each drop of wax across his naked back, every hard nip against his throat sent a sharp thrill of pleasure coursing through him. He had tried to rationalize the sensation. The it was the simple rush of adrenaline that had caused the euphoria. He was finding it exceedingly difficult to keep up such logic.

Strong rope dug into his wrist and he found himself straining. Both for the way the fiber burned against his skin and the effect he knew it would have on Orochimaru.

"Have you had enough, Kabuto?"

"N-never."

"So defiant. You do realize that only intrigues me further..."

_I'm counting on it, Lord Orochimaru._

Kabuto let out a sharp gasp as the Sennin pressed against him. So impossibly smooth and cool. Black hair brushing past his cheek. The tone in his voice. It was like a wave of silk washing over him.

"Look at me, Kabuto."

And he couldn't help but obey. Leaning his face into that soft touch as his head was eased upwards.

He had been expecting a malicious and triumphant grin to grace the snake lord's features. Instead, his expression was one of cloying sympathy.

"Poor Kabuto. While most would either resent or fear me after such treatment, you have only manged to prove my theory."

"And what theory would that be, Lord Orochimaru?"

"That you enjoy being at my mercy."

Kabuto had often observed in nature the way hat animals chose their prey. It was a subtle communication between the predator and its chosen quarry. An acceptance-perhaps even a desire-on the part of the victim. Was this any different? Had he truly given Orochimaru some subconscious signal that he wished to be captured in such a manner?

There was no denying the older man's assessment. The way his body reacted to the Sennin's caress had given him away. But he wasn't about to lose his sense of purpose and pride over such desires. This was only another game after all.

At least it was one that they could both enjoy.

Orochimaru's gaze could be unsettling at the best of times, but now, the way his eyes wandered across Kabuto's prone figure made the medic uneasy. He had believed him to be a lecherous and possessive man, and yet, he seemed to be looking upon him with admiration.

_It would seem that you too are full of surprises, Lord Orochimaru._

Then the Sennin clamped his mouth over the boy's. With such a swiftness that Kabuto hadn't even had time to prepare himself for it. Head reeling. Swimming with the heady scent and taste. Sensuous and ardent. He had never expected that Orochimaru was capable of something so tender.

The snake lord pulled away gently, a cruel smile on his wet lips.

"Hmmm, you've never been kissed before, have you, Kabuto?"

"N-never like that, Lord Orochimaru."

He knew he must have sounded pathetic. Lips trembling. Cheeks flushed.

And a thought occurred to him that made him almost break out into cold laughter. This was the last vestige of innocence he had left. Such a foolish notion. But something that Orochimaru would undoubtedly find irresistible. So sadly cliche that is seemed all too perfect.

He closed his eyes as he felt the sennin creep up behind him. Preparing for the inevitable. Cold hands wandered across his naked back, and he fought the temptation to tense his body. His arms fell suddenly to his sides, causing him to nearly fall forward onto the floor. It was a small relief to be able to move his aching limbs again, but there was the small, desperate horror that perhaps Orochimaru wasn't going to finish what he had started.

Kabuto could see the amusement in the snake lord's expression at his confusion. Before he could utter a sound of either protest or acceptance, he was in the older man's arms, being slowly eased onto the bed. Rough kisses being lavished upon his neck and chest.

_You bastard. Not like this. _

Orochimaru's fingers entwined through Kabuto's silver locks, freeing his hair from the confines of the elastic. Tongue lapping at the wounds he himself had inflicted only moments before. Treating him as a lover and not a servant with his adoring words and caresses. To Kabuto it was both delicious and maddening at the same time.

_You are far more cruel than I had anticipated, Lord Orochimaru._

His body acted on instint alone, yielding to the sennin's every touch, letting out a small gasp when he finally entered him. It felt like eternity, being locked in his embrace. Sweat glistening off their bodies. The only communication between them an understanding through gaze and touch, speaking of what the other needed. And when their passions were finally spent, they remained there with only the sound of their breathing to break the silence, alongside the barely audible hiss of the candles.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

The crossroads. The dividing point between two diverse paths. Kabuto had the distinct feeling that both could only lead to his ruin. If he stayed, he would be annihilated along with the rest of Konoha. If he chose to go with Orochimaru, he would be bound forever.

Nothing had been revealed to him at all despite Orochimaru's declaration of trust. Having to play baby-sitter to Sasuke and his pathetic team of Genin. Injuring himself in the process...

_How much more will I bleed for you?_

Orochimaru's instructions had been clear: retrieve Sasuke. But that seemed too risky even for the Sennin. This had to be a test. To see if he was capable of following orders. To find out the extent of his skills. A final act that could only end in subservience. Or betrayal.

Neither option seemed suitable. Well, there were always more than two choices from which to pick.

If he could make it seem as if he had obeyed orders without actually fulfilling his mission, perhaps he could still retain his freedom without the need to arouse Orochimaru's suspicions. True, he would need to explain for his failure and pay for it. But knowing the Sennin, that was likely exactly what he wanted.

For all their expertise and lethal cunning, the Anbu had been no match for him at all. Highly-trained as they were, they remained, after all, citizens of Konoha. And the thought that the head medic's adopted son would betray them in such a manner was incomprehensible even to them. They had even believed him when he had said that he was simply there out of concern for the boy he had "accidentally" stumbled upon with his companions while out in the forest a few days earlier.

_You were so sure of your own power and so certain of the loyalty it breeds that you never saw me coming, did you? Such foolishness makes you deserving of your fate. _

The boy. Arrogant. Head-strong. Driven on pure malice and desire for revenge. There was never a reason to believe that Orochimaru would chose anyone else. Not now with the failing state of Kimimaro's health. Even while watching Sasuke slumber, with his gentle breathing and angelic expression, he felt no compassion towards him. This child was a monster. Otherwise, the Sennin would never have bestowed the mark on him.

For one brief moment, Kabuto contemplated on how easy it would be to simply kill the young man right here and now. To put him out of both their miseries. But Orochimaru's parting words to him had been laced with cold warning. And his statement had been undeniably accurate. His only hope of stopping him was to kill Sasuke. But a part of him wished eagerly for the Sennin's plans to succeed. Despite all his best efforts, he found himself intricately woven into the fabric of Orochimaru's dark designs.

_Come at me with all you have, Konoha. I will show you what fosters true loyalty. _

Laying in wait to be discovered had been the worst part of the job. Face-down on the floor, barely breathing, dressed in the stolen clothing of one of the dead Anbu. The concentration it took to animate the dead corpse now bearing his face took quite the toll on his chakra. It was a move he had perfected over the years, having first seen it used by the Akatsuki and honed by Orochimaru, but it still left him in a weakened state afterwards.

Never a fan of confrontation, Kabuto was nonetheless grateful when someone finally came upon the scene. Kakashi Hatake. Had Orochimaru known he would be lurking about or was it mere coincidence? It would make perfect sense as the man was Sasuke's sensei. Yet the Sennin's assessment that the medic's strength was equal to that of the copy ninja's seemed almost to impart a message of caution. After the amount of chakra he had already used, the older masked ninja clearly had the upper hand if it came down to a fight.

_Have I become so predictable, my lord? That you would know that I would use this technique and surely be unable to capture the boy by force alone? No...I am to play a different part. I am a diversion. To set Konoha on edge so that they do not predict your real target. The Hokage..._

He resisted the urge to slit Kakashi's throat right there as the man bent down to check his pulse. He could feel the man's one eye on him, his warm fingers pressed against his cold throat. Then the copy ninja's attentions turned back to the animated body that was disguised as the medic. Kabuto waited until the older man had taken the bait fully before making his move.

Shards of glass sliced through his exposed shoulders and arms as he crashed through the window. He concentrated solely on focusing his chakra to his spine before he made hard contact with the ground below. His powers of regeneration had made him the only one able to pull this stunt off without any permanent injury. It didn't take away from the fact that the impact still hurt like hell.

As he fled, Kabuto couldn't help but think how easily he could read the workings of Orochimaru's mind. The convoluted orders. The subtle warning veiled as a threat. The only thing he had been unsure about was whether or not the Sennin had actually figured out yet that his right-hand man saw through these deceptions.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

Every city, town or village has a place forgotten about by most of the inhabitants. An abandoned house; a dilapidated mill; a run-down factory. Something that the usual citizens passed and over-looked because even though it no longer served a function, it had simply been _there _for as long as they could remember. Such buildings are destined to be rediscovered and reclaimed, usually by the local children while playing hide-and-seek, or by the teenagers looking for somewhere to indulge in underage drinking.

Kabuto knew of several of these hideaways. Oftentimes, he had found solace in such a place when he needed to escape from his father's imposing figure, or his sensei's constant questioning or from any number of his small-minded classmates who were more interested in frivolous pursuits than of learning anything of real value. And now, he was going to use the abandoned farmhouse as a rendezvous point.

The old barn smelt of neglect and decay. The faint scent of charcoal permeated the wood, citing the reason it was no longer in use. Was it left here as a solemn shrine to someone who perhaps perished in the fire, or was it yet another example of Konoha's fear of change. _It has stood here for many generations..._

A cool voice snapped him out of his reverie.

"You are late. And you have failed."

It was a simple statement. Followed by a harsh slap. Kabuto was sent sprawling to the ground, landing in a pile of woodchips.

"You know how I hate failure, Kabuto."

The medic dared not reach for his glasses, which were now several feet away from him. Still, he wished he could have seen Orochimaru's expression more clearly.

_So this is how it is going to be. First your promises of tenderness to reel me in. Just a taste of what it is like to be loved by you. I bet others were left craving for it as if you were some sort of potent drug. Then your cruelty for some imagined error. Do you think I am truly that addicted to you? That I would forget all that I am just to feel your sweet kisses again? You have sorely misjudged me._

"I think, given your orders, that I was actually quite successful, Lord Orochimaru."

"Are you getting smart with me, boy?"

The Sennin's tone was attempting to be harsh and reprimanding, but Kabuto caught the lilt of amusement hidden beneath it. The medic couldn't contain his own hollow laughter that erupted from his very core.

"Are you going to punish me for being so disobedient, my lord? I can play that game if you wish. Although, I think you may already realize that I'm likely to enjoy it."

Even through his fogged vision, Kabuto could see the changes washing over Orochimaru's face. Rage quickly gave way to shock. Which eventually gave way to pure predatory delight.

"Would you now, Kabuto? Are you telling me that you failed on purpose?"

The medic met the response with a knowing smirk.

"No. You gave me an impossible mission. You wanted me not to succeed in capturing Sasuke."

With a fluid motion, the Sennin came to stand over the dust-streaked boy.

"The purpose of my attack was drawing attention away from your real target," Kabuto said. "With a traitorous spy on the loose, Konoha will be more preoccupied with me. Even if they do realize you are the one pulling the strings."

"Perceptive as always, Kabuto," Orochimaru replied.

"But there's more, isn't there? They're expecting the Sound Village to make a move from without, not from within."

Orochimaru looked down at his spy with a cold sneer.

"And you figured this out all on your own, did you?"

"Simple logic, my lord. Besides, I wouldn't be much of a right-hand man if I couldn't predict your strategies."

"And what else do you predict, Kabuto?"

"That either you'll kill me here for having served my purpose and for the knowledge I have. Or you'll keep me alive for your benefit."

"You aren't worried I'll opt for the former?"

"I am reasonably convinced that I can persuade you otherwise, my lord."

Orochimaru let out a sharp gasp of surprise at Kabuto's swift movements. They boy was bold, self-assured, and quite to the point, for that matter. He had the snake lord's pants down with one deft action and was planting lush kisses against his marble thighs.

_How does it feel to have your own tactics turned against you, Lord Orochimaru?_

Kabuto teased him with tongue and feathery touches until the Sennin roughly grabbed him by the hair and plunged into his eager mouth. The medic worked slowly, focusing all his attention on the older man's pleasure. He shifted his weight, trying to conceal his own mounting arrousal.

Orochimaru's golden eyes met his own for a brief moment before a twisted grin spread across the snake lord's face. Kabuto felt himself yanked to his feet harshly, still gasping for breath. The Sennin's hands slid over him, finding his hardened sex with a small laugh.

"Do you enjoy serving me, Kabuto?"

Orochimaru's voice was honey sweet and thick with lust.

"Y-yes, Lord Orochimaru."

The medic let out a ragged gasp as he felt the awkward Anbu clothing being skillfully removed piece by piece.

"Mmm, good boy."

Orochimaru's fingers pressed against his tight entrance, working themselves inside at a painfully prolonged pace. Just as Kabuto was starting to get comfortable with the sensation and enjoying the rhythm, the Sennin pulled out. Kabuto let out a small desperate whimper.

He had utterly lost control of the situation. Cursing himself for the way his body gave in so easily to Orochimaru's demands. One sign of weakness was all the snake lord needed to gain the upper hand. He quickly found himself up against the wall.

Both figuratively and quite literally.

Kabuto had assumed that there was little that Orochimaru did that could surprise him anymore, but the sheer strength of the man caught him off guard as he was hosted upwards by his hips. He wrapped his legs around the older man, forcing back a deep scream as he was slowly entered. Bright eyes watched hungrily as the medic's hand managed to wrap around his own length, finally finding some relief to his frustration.

The threat of being heard and subsequently exposed was bad enough. To be caught in such a compromising position with Orochimaru would only complicate matters further. He wasn't entirely sure if the Sennin would simply kill an intruder for daring to spoil his fun or if he'd force them to watch for a while first. Kabuto was half tempted to cry out just to see...

As if sensing the medic's thoughts, Orochimaru closed his mouth over Kabuto's, tongue licking into a messy kiss. It certainly put an end to any unwanted screams as his master rocked into him at an increasingly frenzied speed. He focused his eyes on the perfect visage of the other man, features awash with pleasure. Simply knowing that his master wanted this as much as he did had an intensely erotic effect on him. He began to grind his hips in time with Orochimaru's, meeting each thrust with equal zeal. A sharp nip to against his throat sent him spiraling over the edge, with the Sennin quickly in pursuit.

Sweat-drenched, panting, still clinging to one another, they sank to the ground. As Orochimaru toyed contentedly with his silver locks, Kabuto felt a sickening chill pool in the pit of his stomach. It was the realization that not only did he not care that he was being used, he was enjoying it. From the satisfied look on Orochimaru's face, he had the suspicion that the Sennin had decided that this fact was both a new and intriguing experience.

It was quite possible, Kabuto thought, that this was the first time the snake lord had tried to break someone who was already irreparably broken.


End file.
